


One Wrong Number

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa week 2017 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke gets a new phone and texts Raven, though as she hadn't backed up her numbers she reaches someone else.orFor Day 3 of ClexaWeek2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the days I wasn't looking forward to as the Fake Relationship thing has been done a lot in this fandom so it was hard to try and think of a unique angle that hadn't been done yet. This is what I came up with. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as it was a struggle to write. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

**_[unknown number]:_** I really need a date for my dad’s birthday, you’ve got to help me out.

Lexa furrowed her brow as she re-read the text that had, surprisingly, arrived on her phone for what must have been the tenth time. She racked her brain trying to think of anyone she actually knew who had a parent’s birthday coming up, along with anyone she knew who would be asking her to try and set them up with someone, as nearly everyone who knew her well enough to have her personal number would know that she was a disaster when it came to dating, so really wasn’t the person to go to when it came to being set up with anyone. She sent back a simple ‘I’m sorry, who is this?’ and then put her phone back down on her desk.

“You look thoroughly perplexed.” Anya said from where she was sitting on the sofa in Lexa’s top floor office.

“I just got a text from an unknown number,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “it’s probably just someone who has the wrong number.”

“Was it an interesting text at least?” Anya asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Apparently, they need a date for their dad’s birthday,” Lexa said, “which means it’s certainly not someone that I know, because nobody with half a brain cell would come to me for dating advice.”

“Maybe it is someone you know,” Anya said, “I mean, yeah, your dating history really does leave a lot to be desired, but it’s not like your bed is ever really empty, unless it’s the morning after of course, because whoever the lucky girl is has usually gone by that point.”

Lexa’s phone buzzed again, letting her know she had another text. As she reached for the phone Anya moved from her seat on the sofa to the chair that was in front of Lexa’s desk. Lexa arched her eyebrow as she looked at her friend.

“Oh come on,” Anya said, shaking her head a little, “if I look at any more legal crap for this merger, my brain is going to turn to mush, I need the entertainment.”

Lexa hummed in agreement and shrugged a little before bringing up the new text on her phone.

 ** _[unknown number_** **]** this is really not funny, you know how important this is, don’t pull the ‘new phone, who dis’ crap with me right now.

“They really have no idea they’ve got the wrong number.” Anya said with a laugh.

“It would seem not.” Lexa replied, the hint of a smile dancing on her lips as she tried to think of an appropriate response.

Anya moved round the table so she was standing behind Lexa, and read over her shoulder as she typed the response.

“I apologise but I genuinely have no idea who you are or how you got my number.” Anya said as Lexa typed, “even in text you’re formal with people you don’t know.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

 ** _[unknown number]:_** I apologise but I genuinely have no idea who you are or how you got my number.

Clarke groaned as she read the reply, dropping her head back against the sofa with a soft thud.

“What’s the matter now?” Octavia asked from where she was sitting on the chair, her eyes fixed on her own phone.

“Raven’s doing the whole ‘new phone, who dis’ shit.” Clarke said with a sigh, “this is stupid, she knows how important my dad’s birthday is, and she also knows why I really need a date…”

 **Octagon:** Why are you messing with Griff, she’s really stressing right now, not that it isn’t funny as hell.

It didn’t take long for Raven to reply.

 **Rae:** I’m not messing with Clarke, what’s going on?

“Er, Clarke,” Octavia said, “Raven said she’s not messing with you.”

“Then if she’s not messing with me, who the hell am I texting?” Clarke asked, sudden alarm and realisation flashing across her face.

 

x-x-x-x

 

 ** _[unknown number_** ]: I am so sorry, I just got a new phone and your number is one digit different to my best friend Raven, I’m really sorry.

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her as she read the new text.

Lexa replied with ‘it’s fine, don’t worry about it, I really hope you find a date for your dad’s birthday’ and put her phone back down on her desk.

“Wrong number?” Anya asked from where she was back sitting in her original spot on the sofa.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “my number is one number different to their best friend Raven, and they just got a new phone.”

Anya’s brow furrowed slightly as she thought about what Lexa had just said, as the girl in question looked back down at the file of paperwork that she was working through. She knew a Raven, she constantly flirted with a girl called Raven, she couldn’t help but think it might be the same girl.

“I need to make a call.” Anya said as she stood up.

Lexa nodded, not looking up from what she was doing, as Anya left the room and called Raven.

“Raven Reyes, mechanic extraordinaire at your service.” Raven said as she answered the phone.

“You’re always at my service, Reyes,” Anya replied with a smirk, “but we can talk about that later, do you have a friend who has just got a new phone?”

“Yeah,” Raven said, “Clarke, she dropped her phone getting off the subway earlier so had to get a new one, idiot didn’t even have all her numbers backed up, why do you ask?”

“Lexa has been getting texts from someone,” Anya said, “apparently, they have a best friend called Raven.”

“She’s been texting Lexa?” Raven asked with a laugh, “oh my god that is so much more amusing that I thought it could be. How does she not already have Lexa’s number, I mean, she started working there last week?”

“She’s been texting Lexa’s personal phone,” Anya replied, unable to stop the small laugh that escaped her as she heard Raven thoroughly enjoying Clarke’s misfortune, “she doesn’t give that number to employees. I need to tell Lexa who she’s texting.”

“Or you could, I don’t know, maybe _not_ tell her.” Raven suggested, “we know that Clarke has a thing for Lexa, we’re talking crushing on the boss in massive proportions, and from what you’ve said Lexa thinks that Clarke is really cute. Maybe we should just let this play out and see what happens.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke quickly replied to the text that her unknown stranger had just sent her, basically saying that she was sorry again, and letting them know that her name was Clarke. She wasn’t expecting a reply from them, so was surprised when her phone once again beeped.

 ** _[unknown number]:_** Clarke Griffin? Newly employed at Woods Incorporated? Terrible taste in coffee?

“Who the hell…” Clarke said, her brow furrowed, causing Octavia to look over at her, “whoever this is actually knows me.”

Clarke decided to simply bite the bullet and call whoever it was, that was a sure-fire way to know exactly who she had been texting. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

“Lexa Woods.” Was all Clarke heard before she hung up, quickly throwing her phone to the other side of the sofa where it landed with a soft thud.

“And you wonder why you needed to get a new phone.” Octavia said with a laugh, shaking her head a little.

“I might need to get a new job.” Clarke replied, “I may have just been texting my new boss about needing a date for my dad’s birthday.”

Clarke dropped her head back against the sofa again with a thud as Octavia laughed so much she had to double over in her seat and hold her stomach.

“Oh my god,” Octavia said through her laughing, “only you would do that.”

As Clarke’s phone started to ring they both looked at it, Octavia stopping laughing for a split second before she started laughing again. Clarke knew she was going to have to answer her phone, she couldn’t just ignore it, Lexa was her boss after all.

“Hello…” Clarke said, cringing as she answered the phone.

“It’s very rude to call someone and hang up before actually speaking.” Lexa said, the smirk on her lips clear to Clarke in her voice.

“I am so sorry, Miss Woods,” Clarke said, “like I said, your number is only one different to Ravens, and I needed to get a new phone after I dropped my old one when I got off the subway. I was going from memory with Raven’s number as I never got around to backing up my numbers…”

Clarke’s rambling came to an end as she heard Lexa laughing on the other end of the phone, she’d never heard Lexa laugh before, when she was at work she’d never even see Lexa smile unless she was talking to Anya.

“So, when should I have my office cleared out by?” Clarke asked.

“I’m not going to fire you, Clarke,” Lexa replied as she stopped laughing, “I’m actually curious about why you really need a date for your dad’s birthday.”

“Because my mom hates me and is trying to talk me into getting back with my ex, who works for my dad,” Clarke said with a sigh, “he’s an idiot, cheated on me more than once.”

“Then he never deserved you in the first place,” Lexa said, “and your mom should accept that.”

“That’s about as likely as you agreeing to be my date for the party.” Clarke grumbled.

“When is it?” Lexa asked.

“Wh- no, Lexa, I didn’t…” Clarke stuttered, not believing that Lexa could even for one second be considering it.

“When, Clarke?” Lexa asked again.

“Over the 4-day weekend.” Clarke replied, “it’s his 60th so they’re going all out.”

“So, two weeks?” Lexa said, “I think I’m free that weekend.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Anya had her mouth open as she listened to what Lexa was saying to Clarke, it certainly sounded like she was agreeing to be Clarke’s date for her dad’s birthday, which was something that she never expected Lexa to do. She shook her head a little as Lexa said to Clarke that they would talk about it more at work the following day, before she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

“What?” Lexa asked as she saw Anya looking at her, pure shock on her face.

“Did you just agree to be Clarke’s date?” Anya asked in disbelief.

“Aren’t you always telling me that I need to get out more?” Lexa said, “Aren’t you the one always saying that I think about things too much, and should sometimes just take a chance and do something?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Anya replied.

“Well that’s what I’m doing.” Lexa said.

 

\------------

 

Over the two weeks since Lexa had agreed to be Clarke’s date, the two had spent a lot of time together. Clarke explained to Lexa that she may have told her mother a ‘little white lie’ claiming the two had been together for about 6 months, when obviously that wasn’t the case. Lexa had walked out of Clarke’s apartment that night telling her that she needed to find someone else, but after Clarke called and apologised, and after Anya sat Lexa down to talk a little sense into her, everything got back on track.

Lexa had been extremely surprised to find that she really enjoyed spending time with the blonde, being around Clarke made her feel lighter, which was something that Lexa didn’t really have with anyone else. There were nights when she was back at her own apartment, alone, that she had to remind herself that none of it was real. Clarke was her employee, and now friend, it wasn’t anything more than that and it probably never would be.

Now they were sitting on a plane, with Raven and Anya, and Octavia and Lincoln all of them going to Clarke’s parent’s house for the 4-day party. Clarke had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had taken off, and her head had fallen onto Lexa’s shoulder. If it had been anyone else Lexa wouldn’t have hesitated to, gently, move them so they were laying the other way, but she just couldn’t bring herself to move the sleeping blonde.

Raven noticed that Lexa really didn’t seem to be at all bothered by Clarke sleeping on her shoulder, as she sat with her laptop on her legs, typing away, wanting to get any last-minute work wrapped up before they got to their destination. She nudged Anya slightly and motioned over to the pair.

“So whipped.” Anya said, shaking her head a little.

“How do you think she’s going to do with Clarke’s parents?” Raven asked quietly.

“Funny thing, Lexa is great with parents, they adore her.” Anya said with a smile, “I haven’t seen her around parents of someone she’s supposed to be dating in a while, but I’m pretty sure she’ll be fine.”

“This is going to end with them actually dating, right?” Raven said, glancing at Anya before she looked back at Clarke and Lexa.

“Oh yes,” Anya said with a nod, “I really don’t see it ending any other way. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they already were dating.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

As soon as the plane landed, Clarke’s phone started beeping, she groaned as she read the messages.

“Something the matter?” Lexa asked, glancing at the blonde as she stood up and got their carry-on bags from the overhead compartment.

“My dad is picking us up,” Clarke replied, “I thought with there being 6 of us, we’d get a cab, but no. My dad is bringing one car, and my ex is driving the other.”

“So, I get to meet the ex?” Lexa said.

Clarke looked at Lexa, her heart warming slightly as she saw the hint of the smirk on the brunette’s lips.

“You’re going to be impossible, aren’t you?” Clarke said, rolling her eyes.

“Me? Would I do that?” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh as she stood up, holding her hand out to Lexa so she could take her bag, “I’ve got it.”

Clarke smiled her thanks before joining the line of people to get off the plane.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The group walked out of the airport terminal, Lexa going through a few things on her phone, replying to any urgent emails that couldn’t wait, Lincoln was pushing along a trolley they had managed to grab from the baggage area which had literally all their bags on it, and Raven was telling Anya about all the different ways she, Clarke and Octavia had gotten into trouble when they were kids.

As soon as they were out of the doors, Clarke groaned a little, causing Lexa to look at her, a questioning look on her face.

“Can I hold your hand?” Clarke said quietly, leaning in closer to Lexa, motioning with her head to where two people were standing next to a car.

Lexa could tell by looking that one of them was Clarke’s father, they had the same eyes, and Lexa could definitely see where the blonde got her smile from. The other guy was obviously Clarke’s ex. The first thoughts that passed through Lexa’s head were ‘what an idiot’. It was the hair.

Rather than reply to what Clarke had asked her, Lexa put her phone back in her pocket before putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, softly placing a kiss on the blonde’s head as she felt Clarke’s arm come up around her waist. As Clarke’s ex saw the interaction his eyes narrowed. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek and turned her head towards Clarke, bringing her lips close to the blonde’s ear.

“Someone’s not happy.” She said, fighting to keep a straight face as Clarke laughed a little.

“Hey honey.” Clarke’s dad said as the group reached the cars.

“Hey dad.” Clarke said, pulling away from Lexa and hugging her father.

Lexa didn’t fail to notice how Clarke’s ex was looking at her, his eyes narrowed as he looked down the length of her body and back up again.

“Dad,” Clarke said, “this is Lexa, Lexa, this is my father.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Griffin.” Lexa said with a smile as she shook his hand.

“Please, call me Jake.” Jake said.

“Your mom is really looking forward to seeing you, Princess.” Clarke’s ex said, causing Lexa to snap her head round and look at him.

‘ _Princess,_ ’ Lexa thought, ‘ _the fuck does he get off calling her that_.’

Clarke didn’t say anything, but she certainly noticed the way that Lexa was looking at Finn. She softly placed her hand on the small of Lexa’s back, immediately feeling the brunette relax under her hand.

“Shall we?” Finn said, his eyes fixed on Clarke as he motioned to the other car.

“Lexa and I are going to go with my dad.” Clarke said.

“I was thinking we could catch up.” Finn said, a small grin playing on his lips.

“Maybe later.” Clarke replied.

“Anya and I will go with Finn,” Raven said, “O, Linc, who are you driving with?”

“I’ll go with you and Anya, Octavia can go with Clarke and Lex?” Lincoln said as he looked around the group.

“Sounds like a plan.” Lexa replied with a nod, walking over to the car that Jake was standing in front of and opening the back door for Clarke, she couldn’t resist flashing a smirk in Finn’s direction as Clarke got in the car.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So, Lexa,” Abby said as the group sat around the large table eating dinner, “what is it that you do?”

“Mom…” Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes a little as she looked at her mother.

“It’s okay.” Lexa said with a soft smile as she looked at Clarke, before looking back to the older Griffin woman, “I assume you mean what do I do for a living?”

“Yes.” Abby replied with a nod.

“I actually own my own business.” Lexa said.

“Anything we might have heard of?” Finn asked.

“Possibly,” Lexa replied, “Woods Incorporated.”

“The technology firm?” Abby asked, causing Lexa to nod slightly, “we actually just got some equipment from there at the hospital.”

“I assume the equipment is satisfactory?” Lexa said, biting the inside of her cheek as she noticed Clarke cough to cover up a laugh that nearly escaped her.

“We haven’t had it long, but it has certainly made diagnostics quicker and easier.” Abby replied with a small nod.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that night, Lexa was standing out on the decking in the backyard of the Griffin house, a glass of whiskey in her hand, looking at everything that had been set up for the party starting the next day. There were big white marquees in the garden, a trail of lights connecting them, tables laid out ready for food or alcohol or whatever else was needed, and a small dance floor in the centre, lights surrounding it. Clarke hadn’t been joking when she said her parents were going all out.

“So,” Finn said as he walked out of the large double doors which lead from the living room to the backyard, “how did you meet Clarke?”

“Through Raven.” Lexa replied, sticking to the story that she and Clarke had agreed to, “Raven and Anya were friends first, then they introduced Clarke and I.”

“She works for you, right?” he asked as he walked closer to where Lexa was standing, “I’m pretty sure that’s what Abby was saying earlier when she and Clarke were talking.”

“She does,” Lexa said with a nod, not sparing the guy so much as a glance, “that’s a recent development.”

“Sleeping with an employee is a little unprofessional, don’t you think.” Finn said, irritated that his little digs didn’t seem to be effecting Lexa at all.

“We’ve been together for 6 months, Finn,” Lexa replied, “I would say that counts as a little bit more than simply sleeping with someone.”

“Clarke and I were together for 3 years.” He said.

“And you cheated how many times?” Lexa asked, finally looking at him.

“I made a mistake,” he replied, clenching his jaw, trying not to get angry at Lexa’s words, “I was young, stupid. Now I realise that Clarke is everything I want in a relationship.”

“You made _a_ mistake?” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips, “that implies you made one mistake, you cheated on her more than once. You don’t deserve a woman like Clarke, she’s worth a million times more than you. You blew it. You fucked up. Get over it, move on, she has.”

Neither of them noticed Clarke standing in the doorway, listening to their conversation. The blonde’s heart pounding in her chest as she heard Lexa’s words about her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa exited the bathroom into the bedroom that she and Clarke were sharing she saw the blonde putting out a couple of pillows and a blanket on the sofa that was in her room.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, causing the blonde to jump a little in surprise before she turned and looked at her.

“Getting my bed ready,” Clarke explained, “sharing a bed wasn’t something you agreed to when we talked about this.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said, a soft smile playing on her lips, “you told your parents we’ve been together for 6 months, that made me automatically assume we would be sharing a bed when we got here. You don’t have to sleep on the sofa.”

“Are you sure?” the blonde asked.

“Very,” Lexa replied with a small nod as she climbed into bed, “now hurry up, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“So demanding.” Clarke laughed, putting the spare pillows and blanket back before turning out the light and getting into bed next to Lexa.

Lexa lay in the bed, her hands under her head as she looked at the ceiling, trying to calm the way her heart was beating in her chest. She had meant what she said to Clarke when she had said she assumed they would be sharing a bed, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t nervous about it. She’d thought Clarke was cute before this whole thing started, she was so beyond that now.

“Clarke…” Lexa said quietly after a while, thinking that Clarke had maybe fallen asleep.

“Yes.” Clarke replied, just as quietly.

“Your ex is a complete tool, by the way.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh as she turned over and looked at Lexa, her hand resting under her head.

“You two talked?” Clarke asked.

“We did,” Lexa nodded, “he asked me how we met and the went on to tell me that sleeping with an employee was unprofessional.”

“That’s what my mom said too,” Clarke replied, her eyes taking in Lexa’s features, she really was beautiful, especially when she was relaxed, “she actually said ‘how is that going to affect your job when you two break up’.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at Clarke’s impression of her mother.

“When, huh?” Lexa said, shaking her head a little, “not if. Guess I didn’t get the Abby Griffin seal of approval.”

“Not yet,” Clarke replied with a soft laugh of her own, “but you got the Jake Griffin seal of approval, he thinks you’re amazing.”

“He’s right, of course.” Lexa said, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Clarke, laughing when the blonde pushed her playfully, “it’s my company though, I’m the one who decides what’s unprofessional… and you, Clarke Griffin, would never be unprofessional.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The first big event of Jake’s birthday weekend was a party on the Friday night, Lexa had been stunned into complete silence when she had seen the dress that Clarke was wearing. It was a white floor length dress with thin straps, made with material that seemed to flow as it made its way to the floor. The blonde had her hair piled loosely on her head and barely there make-up. If Lexa hadn’t already been falling for Clarke before that moment, seeing her in that dress would have sealed it for her.

Lexa was wearing a pair of fitted black dress pants, with a fitted blazer over a white fitted shirt, the top couple of buttons left open, with her hair loose and just enough make-up to make her eyes really stand out.

As the party was obviously attended by so many people that Lexa didn’t know she spent most of the first part of the evening with Clarke, walking around with the blonde as she talked to people who had known her family for many years. Lexa couldn’t stop the small smile that was on her lips as she heard people talking about the many memories they had of Clarke when she was a child, the blonde laughing as she remembered what they were talking about. Lexa was oddly happy, but the one thing that scared her was she felt so much more than happy. For the first time in a very long time the brunette felt peaceful.

While Clarke continued to do the rounds and talk and dance with people, Lexa found her way over to where Raven and Anya were sitting at one of the tables.

“How are you doing?” Raven asked as Lexa sat down, another glass of whiskey in her hands.

“I’m good.” Lexa replied honestly, “It’s nice to go to a party like this and have literally nobody want to talk to me. It’s great.”

Anya laughed a little, she knew all too well how Lexa hated talking to people she didn’t know, which is why it amused Anya greatly when Lexa made it her business to do that.

“Have you and Finn called a truce?” Anya asked as she saw Lexa narrow her eyes as she looked in Finn’s direction, noticing that his eyes were on Clarke, in the same way that a hunter eyes their prey.

“I’m trying to ignore the fact that he exists.” Lexa said, making Raven laugh, “he is so set on getting back with Clarke…”

“And that bothers you?” Raven asked, her eyebrow arched slightly.

“Yes,” Lexa quickly replied, “I mean, it shouldn’t because, well, you know… but it does. She obviously doesn’t want to get back with him, and he doesn’t deserve her anyway…”

Anya and Raven shared a smile as Lexa’s cheeks started to blush slightly.

Lexa’s eyes narrowed a little as she noticed Finn look over at her before he walked over to Clarke. As she stood up she could see Finn place his hand on the small of Clarke’s back, he then whispered something in her ear, which caused Clarke to look back at Lexa. Before Lexa could walk over to where they were standing, Abby walked over to Lexa, blocking her line of sight to the blonde.

“There you are,” Abby said with a smile, “I was just telling one of my friends who is also a doctor about the equipment that your company makes, he wants to talk to you.”

Lexa sighed as she noticed that Finn and Clarke were now nowhere to be seen, so she shook her head slightly and then forced a small smile as she looked at the older Griffin woman.

“Sure,” Lexa said, “lead the way.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was getting herself another drink when she felt two arms circle her waist from behind, and a head rest between her shoulders. She put her glass down on the table and turned around in Clarke’s arms, her own arms automatically coming up to encircle the blonde as she softly rested her chin on the top of Clarke’s head.

“You okay?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Why didn’t you come and rescue me?” the blonde asked, her words starting to slur slightly, indicating that she’d had a lot to drink.

“Your mom decided that I simply had to go and talk to some doctor guy, just at the very moment that you needed me to rescue you,” Lexa replied, “when I looked again I couldn’t see you, I’m sorry. Was it really that bad?”

“He asked me to marry him…” Clarke mumbled.

“Wow, when you’re here with your hot girlfriend, what an idiot.” Lexa deadpanned, causing Clarke to laugh a little.

“He said he was sorry for what happened, and he regretted it every day,” Clarke said, her head still resting on Lexa’s chest, “then he told me that he’d grown up a lot and realised that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. Then for some reason he thought it was a great idea to pull out a fucking ring and propose.”

“Was it a nice ring at least?” Lexa asked, again causing Clarke to laugh as she pushed the brunette slightly.

“This is serious.” Clarke groaned.

“I know,” Lexa said backing away a little, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to make you laugh. Why did he think it would be a good idea to propose?”

“He said that he’d talked about it with my mom…” Clarke said.

“Your mom really wants you to get back with him, huh?” Lexa said, softly cradling the blonde’s face in her hands as she nodded, “what do you want, Clarke?”

“You…” Clarke sighed.

“Clarke…” Lexa replied softly.

“I know, I know this isn’t what we talked about,” Clarke said, “I know this isn’t what you want and…”

“It is.” Lexa said, interrupting her.

“What?” Clarke asked, her blue eyes widening in surprise.

“It’s exactly what I want,” Lexa said, “I just didn’t think it would ever be what you wanted.”

Clarke wasted no time capturing Lexa’s lips with her own. They had shared kisses the previous day, but chaste ones when Clarke’s mother was around, or Finn was nearby. But this, this was different. There was no pretence to this kiss, Clarke poured everything she couldn’t say into the kiss, her heart skipping a beat when she felt Lexa return the kiss with the same heat and passion.


End file.
